startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
TP, I appeciate you looking into this, but it seems clear that I have no control over the ads being displayed, and worse yet, Wikia has no control over them. This is a flaw too serious to overlook, imo. If there were the opportunity to pay for an ad-free wiki I would happily take it, but since no option exists I feel that my wiki has been fuzzily handcuffed to whatever the implications of todays (prominent) ads are. No offense to anyone, but my wiki isn't a fanboy site, it is a serious tool for people training to get stronger. The things that they take from my wiki will actually be applied to peoples' lives, and I cannot stand to have the wrong impressions being made. My wiki also has the backing of Mark Rippetoe (the author) and as it were I am representing him and his body of work, and that is a very serious charge I carry. It also has the backing of crossfit.com, another gigantic fitness community that I represent. I am effectively speaking for (and to) all of these people and I am accountable to them first and foremost. I can leave nothing to chance. I obviously haven't deleted my wiki yet, and I will wait at least another day before doing anything irrevocable. Tim Donahey 17:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Tim, I think it's good for you to be patient for a minute. This is the first morning of the new format, and now we're going around and finding places where there are problems. It's natural with any big change that there are going to be bugs of one kind or another. We've definitely heard you here, and we're working on fixing it right now. -- Danny (talk) 17:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll hang tight. Are there currently plans for payable ad-free wiki hosting, domain sharing (ie. www.startingstrengthwiki.com), wysiwyg editing? Tim Donahey 17:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, you should be seeing different ads now. I'm sorry for the bad "first impression" you got when you logged on today -- I know it was a shock. It's on text ads right now. We're still tweaking this today -- you may see graphic ads again later on today, but they should be the same as the ones you were getting yesterday. :We don't have plans for payable ad-free hosting right now. It's a really different business model, and would require us to completely change the way we do business. It's a possibility for the future -- but not something that we're pursuing right now. I'm not sure what you mean by domain sharing, so I can't comment on that one... :And yeah, Wysiwyg editing is something that we're currently working on. It's a tough thing to do right -- we've had a couple test versions so far that we weren't happy with, so now we're trying version #3. That won't happen immediately, but it's definitely on the table. -- Danny (talk) 17:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC) domain sharing I might have made up the term "domain sharing." What I mean was, as it is described on wikipedia, "to map a custom domain (like mywiki.com -- if previously registered by the wiki owner)." I actually just purchased www.startingstrengthwiki.com in anticipation of doing that on another wiki farm. I've been looking at a few other "farms," and some of them have some pretty cool features (wysiwyg editing, custom domain mapping, ad-free subscriptions), but they are also missing some things that wikia has; a high level of community support and youtube video embedding. Yes, the current incarnation is a lot better. It's looking like I may have jumped the gun a little on moving the wiki, thank goodness. Tim Donahey 18:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. I know what a shock this stuff is when you see it for the first time. I hope that we've demonstrated today that we're listening... If you see more stuff that isn't working right, let me know. -- Danny (talk) 19:15, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I fear that what was at first shock, for much of the community has become grief. I'm quite serious. I could almost name the posts I've seen by their respective stage. Denial. check. Anger. check. Bargaining. double check. Depression. check. Acceptance... Tim Donahey 01:22, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've seen the same thing. But you don't just grieve over a death; people follow those stages for all kinds of life changes. People grieve when they move to a new house. So moving through the stages to acceptance is a healthy thing. Then you incorporate the change into your world, and move on with your life. -- Danny (talk) 03:56, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Acceptance My representative base seems to be okay with the advertising as long as it isn't offensive. Between the approval of my audience and the high level of support and assistance I've recieved here, I'll be staying for as long as I'm welcome to. Perhaps more than anything the involvement of the community here is what makes me want to settle in at wikia. Being a total newbie to wiki write-up, and the fact that my contributors are "wiki-phobic," I wouldn't have made half the progress I've made without the assistance of several of the helpers here and the wide array of resources at my disposal. I hope to continue to make this place the home of Starting Strength. Thanks for listening and I look forward to our continued relationship. Tim Donahey 15:53, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :That's really nice to hear; I'm glad! If you've got any questions, Shawn is available to help with anything you need. I'm looking forward to seeing this wiki keep getting stronger. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC)